What Lies Beneath
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: Até onde o amor pode nos levar? Até onde uma paixão pode carregar nossas ações? Ele vai descobrir. AU. Leia as advertências! Conteúdo adulto.
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**Autor:** emptyspaces11  
**Data:** Janeiro de 2010  
**Fandom:** J2  
**Par:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** AU, slash, angst, romance, drama.  
**Nota1:** Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
****Resumo:** Até onde o amor pode nos levar? Até onde uma paixão cega pode carregar nossas ações? Jared vai descobrir. Desafio proposto pela Amanda Izidoro.  
**Nota2:** O desafio foi proposto assim:  
Um dos Js é pago pela mulher do outro para sequestrá-lo. E no tempo que ele passar junto do outro acabam se apaixonando... O casal é rico. A mulher gosta, mas não ama. Está com ele porque ele é rico e bom de cama. Ela quer dar um susto e ver se o casamento volta ao normal.  
Marido – Jared  
Sequestrador – Jensen, porque ele tem mais cara de bandido  
Mulher – Genevieve Cortese  
Isso que a Amanda Izidoro propôs está dentro do texto, porém, a história acontece um pouco diferente antes, durante e depois.  
**Nota3:** O título da fic foi retirado da música do **Breaking Benjamin – What Lies Beneath**. Não consegui pensar em outro título melhor para o que eu tinha em mente. Então...

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**Autor:** emptyspaces11  
**Data:** Janeiro de 2010  
**Fandom:** J2  
**Par:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** AU, slash, angst, romance, drama.  
**Nota1:** Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
****Resumo:** Até onde o amor pode nos levar? Até onde uma paixão cega pode carregar nossas ações? Jared vai descobrir. Desafio proposto pela Amanda Izidoro.

**ooo**

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**Autor:** emptyspaces11  
**Data:** Janeiro de 2010  
**Fandom:** J2  
**Par:** Jensen/Jared, Chad/Jared  
**Gênero:** AU, slash, angst, romance, drama.  
**Nota1:** Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
Resumo:** Até onde o amor pode nos levar? Até onde uma paixão cega pode carregar nossas ações? Jared vai descobrir.

**Obrigada Yami no Tsuki. Graças a você, retomei uma fic esquecida. Obrigada pela leitura. Obrigada pelos comentários. Um grande e especial abraço!  
Se houver erro de português, por favor, culpem a mim. Me digam onde para eu corrigir. Obrigada!**

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**Autor:** emptyspaces11  
**Data:** Janeiro de 2010  
**Fandom:** J2  
**Par:** Jensen/Jared, Chad/Jared  
**Gênero:** AU, slash, angst, romance, drama.  
**Nota1:** Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
Resumo:** Até onde o amor pode nos levar? Até onde uma paixão cega pode carregar nossas ações? Jared vai descobrir.

**Obrigada Yami no Tsuki. Graças a você, retomei uma fic esquecida. Obrigada pela leitura. Obrigada pelos comentários. Um grande e especial abraço!  
Se houver erro de português, por favor, culpem a mim. Me digam onde para eu corrigir. Obrigada!**

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**Autor:** emptyspaces11  
**Data:** Janeiro de 2010  
**Fandom:** J2  
**Par:** Jensen/Jared, Chad/Jared  
**Gênero:** AU, slash, angst, romance, drama.  
**Nota1:** Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez.  
**Advertência: NC-17 Conteúdo adulto.  
Resumo:** Até onde o amor pode nos levar? Até onde uma paixão cega pode carregar nossas ações? Jared vai descobrir.

**Obrigada Yami no Tsuki. Graças a você, retomei uma fic esquecida. Obrigada pela leitura. Obrigada pelos comentários. Um grande e especial abraço!  
Se houver erro de português, por favor, culpem a mim. Me digam onde para eu corrigir. Obrigada!**

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


End file.
